Hearing loss, deafness, hard of hearing, hearing impairment, is a partial or total inability to hear. In children it may affect the development of language and can cause work related difficulties for adults. It may be caused by many factors, including: genetics, aging, exposure to noise, illness, chemicals and physical trauma. While the results of hearing tests are expressed in decibels, hearing loss is usually described as mild, mild-moderate, moderate, moderately severe, severe, or profound.
Hearing loss is usually acquired by a person who at some point in life had no hearing impairment. Globally hearing loss affects about 10% of the population to some degree. There are a number of measures that can prevent hearing loss, including avoidance of loud noises, chemical agents, and physical trauma.
For those requiring hearing assistance due to hearing loss, there are hearing aids, which are generally electroacoustic devices designed to amplify sound for the wearer, usually with the aim of making speech more intelligible. Earlier devices, known as ear trumpets or ear horns, were passive funnel-like amplification cones designed to gather sound energy and direct it into the ear canal. Similar devices include the bone anchored hearing aid, and cochlear implant.
A major drawback of all hearing aids provided to date is their inability to spatially separate background noise from sound of interest which the wearer wishes to hear.
Wearable computing devices, also known as body-borne computers or wearables are miniature electronic devices that are worn by the bearer under, with or on top of clothing. Wearables have been developed for general or special purpose information technologies and media development.
There is a need for improved methods, circuits, devices, systems and associated computer executable for acquiring, processing and rendering acoustic signals, optionally using a wearable computing device.